Broken Down
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: This is just one big file of one-shots and arcs and things. These are either gonna be depressing poems (which I have a lot planned) and comedy filled arcs and such. But most of these are going to be about Jack. I might include OC's, but im not so sure. Rated T cause it might turn into that. Yeah. Read your hearts out.
1. Girls Part 1

**HEY LOOK I MADE A ONE-SHOT. IN THIS ONE, JAMIE IS FOURTEEN AND HIS HORMONES GET THE BETTER OF HIM. **

**ONWARD, YOU ROTG LOVERS. **

Jack Frost flew all throughout the sky, and in doing so, he made a flurry of tricks that would top that of a skateboarder's. He was happy. Happier then he'd ever been. And he loved being jolly and happy.

He had just delivered snow to Europe and France. He was happy being able to be seen. Jack couldn't handle not being noticed. Everywhere he went, children looked up at him, and yelled his name, "Jack Frost!" And Jack laughed, and smiled. There were moments like those that made him want them to last for a lifetime. And when they left, or they simply just walked away, it made Jack a little sad seeing them go. Soon, he'd just leave and go home, or head over to Santoff Claussen. He'd been to Santoff Claussen quite an awful lot. He loved seeing everybody there; even Bunnymund! He missed that sort of thing.

Once he returned to Burgess, he made sure to visit Jamie. Jack landed over the window, and bent down to knock on the window itself. He heard steps hastily getting closer, and then he heard sliding. And then, a head with brown hair popped out. "Hi, Jack!" "Sup, Jamie.", Jack responded, floating through the fourteen year old's window and into his room.

"So, how you been?"

"Fine. Santa got me a PlayStation for Christmas!"

"Sweet. Does your mom know that you still believe in St. Nick?"

"Nope! She thinks I've grown out of it. But, I don't think I'll ever grow out of it..."

"I really hope you don't, Jamie. I wou- I MEAN THE OTHERS wouldn't know what to do without our favorite believer."

Jamie laughed, and Jack blushed in embarrassment.

"I know you meant _you _wouldn't know what to do."

"Shut up."

"Uh... Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you keep a secret?"

Jack looked at Jamie. The thirteen year old looked a little... embarrassed. What did he want to tell that was _so _important? Jack nodded. "You... have experience with _girls_... right?"

_**Oh God.**_

__**This **_**question. **_

_** Why did he have to ask **_**me? **

** Me **_**out of all people? **_

_** Is it because I'm older? Or what?**_

_** I have no experience with girls at all!**_

_** The only girl I've ever been around was Tooth! And she's not exactly that easy to get...**_

__Jack gulped. How was he going to answer that? _**I have to lie, **_Jack thought, _**There isn't any other way to get through this! **_"Yeah, I do. What, there a special someone you want?", Jack teased. Jamie blushed. Hard. "N-No! It's n-nothing like that! I... It's just a s-small crush is all! Hehehe..." Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. He leaned on his staff, and said, "So, who is it?" In that moment, Jamie looked down on his lap, and began twidling his thumbs. "Well," the thirteen year old began, "H-Her name is... Alice." (A/N: HER NAME IS ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE. SHE CLIMBS INTO THE WINDOW, SHAPES THE SHADOWS. ALLLIIIIICE. *shot*)

Jack floated away from Jamie's bed, and pondered about the name. "Hmm...Alice...", he whispered, sounding out the word. "Tell me more, boy!" "She's super pretty! And she's got... excuse me for saying this... pitch black hair, and brown eyes, and... she's just so..." "Perfect?", Jack finished, and smirked at Jamie's excitement. "Yeah! But, there's one problem..."

Jack perked up, and asked, "What is it?" "She's... not in my generation." The Winter Child was taken back. Not in his _generation_? Just what generation was this girl in? Jack asked, "Just how _old _is this girl, Jamie?" "She's around your age. Well, by looks." Jack was surprised again. _**My believer fell in love with a seventeen year old? Since when did he get interested in older women? **_Jack thought, once again leaning on his staff. And that's what he asked. "And since when did you get into older women, Jamie Bennet? You're only fourteen." "I know, I know, no need to act like my mother, ya know."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed next to Jamie and put an arm around the fourteen year old. "Listen," he began, "I just don't want you to grow so fast. I mean, when kids grow up-" "They lose belief in you guys?", Jamie finished, watching Jack's face turn from concern to a frown. "Yeah, that's what happens... usually...", Jack muttered, lowering his head.

"Come on, really?"

Jack looked up at Jamie's face, and the fourteen year old said, "Didn't I _just _say that I _wasn't _going to grow out of believing in you? I'm never going to stop believing in you guys. Never!" Jack's frown then turned into a smile, and he responded, "That's what I like to hear," He flew off Jamie's bed, and began to fly through the window. "It's too deppressing already! Let's go have some fun!"

Jamie smiled, and began to put on rain boots, and a coat. "Hey, you're the one who brought up the subject of non-belief! And wait for me!"

And with that, Jack Frost and Jamie Bennet went to go some fun outside.

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOSH THAT WAS SHORT AS HECK. **

**You know, I was gonna make this like another story, but then, it'd might as well just turn out as one of those Jack x Human OC type of stories, and I know I can write better then that. **

**SO I MIGHT AS WELL JUST TURN THIS INTO ONE BIG FILE OF ONE-SHOTS AND ARCS AND STUFF FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	2. The Lost Boy

**UH HI. BTW, this is like an alternate thing. Like, where Jack was all alone and he thought everyone didn't give a crap about him, and it's just a depressing thing and then in the end he "left" to go live in like solitude and stuff.**

**I DONT KNOW ANYMORE, ALRIGHT IM SORRY.**

**ONWARD. READ IT.**

* * *

_There was once a time_

_where a boy was alone._

_All alone; his only company_

_was his heart of stone._

* * *

_He had a power._

_A power like no other._

_He could create ice,_

_but he thought he was a bother._

* * *

_He thought no one liked him._

_He thought no one cared. _

_And so, his feelings_

_were left unshared._

* * *

_In truth, his family cared_

_deep, deep down._

_But their anger and love_

_got jumbled around._

* * *

_So, they boy left._

_No one cares_

_about the Lost Boy._

_Yes, no one dares._

* * *

**OH HEY LOOK THE END OF THIS THING. **

**Thanks so much for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! :)**


	3. Girls Part 2

**HI GUYS! How are ya? I'm starting to miss WiFi a lot. And you guys. Because you know what? You guys are the best! By the way, I'm telling the story of how Jamie met Alice, and such. **

**NOW ONWARD!**

Jamie quickly walked home, with a smile across his face. Alice was going to go this way in her car, and he knew it well. She was his babysitter, after all. Whenever his mother was out doing errands, she'd call Alice over, and she'd babysit Sophie and Jamie.

Before meeting Alice, Jamie had argued about him being old enough to take care of himself, and Sophie. "I already called Alice over, though!", his mother said. "Alice," Jamie began, confused, "Who in the world is Alice?" Then, as if on cue, a knock came from their wooden door. "Oh," Jamie's mother said, "Look's like she's here!" The woman came over to the door, and opened it.

And what was behind it, Jamie couldn't believe.

Alice was tall; that was the first thing he noticed. She had long pitch black hair, and a brown leather jacket. Under it was a one peice clothing that was turquiose, and at the bottom was a skirt. She wore black shorts [under her kirt] that wrapped around her thighs, and red hightops with a black heel. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she had a short braid in her hair. She wasn't pale; her skin was a sort of dark brown. Alice carried a black messenger bag. Jamie thought she was absolutely _perfect. _

The fourteen year old stared at Alice for the longest time, and soon enough, his mind melted, and he blushed. "Hello! How are all of you," Alice greeted, "I brought something for all of you!" And out of the messenger bag was a plate full of chocolate chip and raisen cookies. Sophie came out of her room, tired from the nap she took. But once she took a look at the cookies, her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "COOKIES!" She looked up at the person holding the plate, and walked over to her, tugging at her jacket. "Miss," the eight year old began to ask shyly, "Are those for... us?" Alice laughed, and responded, "Yes, they are. And what's your name, little one?" Sophie laughed herself, and replied, "I'm Sophie! And over there," She pointed to Jamie, "is my big brother, Jamie!"

Alice looked over at the fourteen year old, and he blushed, saying, "H-Hi, Alice..." Then he muttered, "You have such a pretty name..." "What?", Alice asked. "What? Uh, no, nothing...", Jamie stuttered, immediatly running to his room.

Two weeks after that encounter, he wanted to draw her. One night, he took some printing paper from his mother's printer, and a Crayola* box, and began to draw.

~o~ O ~o~

After two hours of trying to get it right, he finally finished it. "...Finally! Oh wait...", Jamie stopped, carefully examining his work. It just didn't look... right. Her eyes looked crooked, and her hair wasn't fully covered with black; there were some spots with white from the paper. But, nonetheless, it was a good drawing. Jamie knew that his mother would be out in the town for a party the next day, and tommorrow was a better time ever. The teen yawned, and got up from his place in the chair to check if all the doors and windows of the house were locked up tight. _**Yup, yup, yup. **_Jamie thought, lazily walking through the house and checking. Once he knew everything was secure, he went back up to his room, and changed to sleep.

That night, Sandman gave Jamie a nice dream about him and Alice.

Jamie smiled in his sleep.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next day - which was Saturday - Jamie awoke with a head full of nothing, and a routine to do.

Wake up from a great sleep.

Eat.

Brush teeth.

Shower.

Get dressed.

Give Sophie breakfast once she awoke.

Take out trash.

And then wait.

Wait for later, because "later" was the time that Alice would be coming to babysit both Sophie and Jamie. He did all those things, and ran back up to his room to make sure that his drawing was in a secure place. Only him and Alice were to see it. And maybe, if he was caught, that was fine too. He just didn't want to lose it. Thankfully, it was still on his desk. He hid it in bottom drawer, and he slid it back. And then, he took out a laptop, and began to surf the internet.

~o~ O ~o~

A few hours passed, and a loud _DING! _scared Jamie from the silence of his room. He quickly got over it, and began to run down the stairs to the living room. _**Oh shoot, the drawing! **_Jamie's mind reminded, and he immedialty ran back up, grabbed the drawing from his drawer, and ran back down. By this time, he was exausted, and from day forth, he wasn't going to do that again. Jamie knew that his mom wasn't in the house. How? Well, if she was there, she would have opened the door herself. And since she didn't, Jamie was the one to take her place. He opened the door to reveal Alice on the other side.

"Hi, Alice! Come on in!", Jamie rushed, grabbing her hand, and pulling her in. "Hey look, I've got something for you this time!", Jamie said, holding up the drawing he had made. Alice took the drawing, and examined it. Then she looked down at Jamie, who was waiting anxiously for her opinion. Alice smiled softly, then said, "Thank you very much, Jamie! I lo-"

"YAY, ALICE IS HERE!"

Something attacked Alice on her waist, and she looked down to find Sophie hugging her, and nuzzling her head in Alice's stomach. "Aww, hello Sophie! How are you? I haven't got anything for you right now, but how 'bout we go in your room and have some fun?" Sophie looked up at the babysitter with eyes full of hope, and wonder, and she replied, "Okay!" Sophie grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Jamie looked up at the two girls, and saw Alice mouth, 'I love it.' towards his direction. Then, the door to Sophie's room closed behind Alice.

_**I... love it? **_Jamie thought, his heart racing. He grinned and then, he yelled, "WOOHOO! SHE LOVES IT!" He was so excited that he jumped onto the couch, and began repeating, "SHE LOVES IT!", and all the while, he was jumping with joy.

"Wow, she really _is _pretty."

"AHH!", Jamie screamed, landing ungracfully on his butt on the couch. "AHAHAHAHA!", Jack laughed, 'falling' down, laughing _his _butt off. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face!" "Har Har Hardy Har. Laugh all you want, but the girl of my dreams just said she loved the gift I gave her." Jack's eyes furrowed. "Excuse me, the girl of your _dreams? _Dude, you're fourteen. You're not old enough to say that just yet." "So what? She's _perfect! _Nothing's going to change that fact.", Jamie retorted, sitting down on the couch. Jack sat on the arm of the large chair, and exclaimed, "She's _seventeen! _You're fourteen!" "What does a three year difference matter?", Jamie responded, completely confident. Jack just sighed. "For girls," Jack explained, "it's okay for it to be only a _little _younger then the guy. But, for guys to be younger then the lady... well, it's unusual, and... unusual!"

"Are you saying that I'm _not allowed _to like older women?", Jamie asked, his eyes furrowing in a sort of irritation. Jack quickly defended, "N-No! I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that-"

"Why are you treating me like my mother?! You are _not _my mom!"

"Jamie, I'm just trying to give ya advice!"

"Well, it's crappy advice! You're treating me like I'm a freaking _kid!" _

"Calm down! And for the record, you're still a kid! I'm trying to do my job as a-"

"Guardian? Is that what that is?"

"Yes! And you don't know squat about Alice!"

"I know plenty! Stop changing the subject, Jack!"

"You're making me change the subject! Now let me help y-"

"You know what? _Don't _help me! Stop being my Guardian for once! Stop being this person that can't let go! Stop being an emotional ice maker! STOP COMING HERE!"

And that did it for Jack. His face showed signs of sheer horror, and terror. How did it excalate into this? How did it get so out of hand?

_How?_

Suddenly, Alice came out of Sophie's room and from the stairs, she yelled, "Jamie, are you alright? I heard you yelling at someone to get out!" Jamie turned to look at Alice, then back at Jack. But Jack had vanished from his sight, so now, what was in front of him was an empty space of _nothing. _So, Jamie replied, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just talking to myself is all!" He took off running up stairs to face Alice. "I'm fine," Jamie assured, "Really, I am." Alice smiled. "Good, cause I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner, tonight!" Jamie smiled, and responded, "I sort've want some chinese... but we won't have that if you don't have money! Or I can pay with my money! Or-" Alice giggled, and she replied, "My, Jamie, how generous are you? No, I'll pay, okay? Thing is... can Sophie eat it? Is she allergic to a certain thing or..." The fourteen year old replied, "No, she's eaten chinese before. We've even shared bits and peices of our food with her since there's no way to eat that much in one day..."

Alice laughed. _**Gosh, that laugh... **_Jamie thought, entranced. "Well," Alice began, "How 'bout we go now? I'll get Sophie cleaned up." _**Cleaned up? **_Jamie thought, confusion showing on his face. "What do you mean by 'cleaned up'", Jamie repeated. Alice replied, "Well, we were playing with make up, and she sort of got it all over her face. So, I'll do that right now, okay?" Jamie nodded, and Alice went back inside Sophie's room.

~o~ O ~o~

After Sophie was clean once more, they all hobbled into her red van, and drove to the nearest Chinese restaurant. All the while, Sophie was chanting, "Chinese! Chinese!"

Jamie didn't regret one single thing he had said to Jack.

In the opposite, Jack was miserable in his tree near the frozen lake. _**Emotional Ice-maker? **_he thought. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping to keep away the tears that threatened to rain down. _**I've been called Frosbite, and Old Snowman before, many times, but... Emotional Ice-maker? **_Jack clenched his staff near his chest, and in doing so, some tears escaped.

Then, he whispered, "Jamie, what happened to you?"

**OKAY! YOU GOT HERE! WONDERFUL! **

**Now, the thing is, I don't mean for Jack to be OOC, I just thought that maybe, he can be mature at times. Not always does he have to be the fun, trickster person. Sometimes, when in a certain situation, you actually **_**have **_**to be mature about things. In this case, this is a situation where you have to be mature.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! **


	4. Befriending a Myth

**oh HELLO! I honestly have no idea as to where this formed in my mind, but it did, and it turned into this wierd thing that I have no idea what it is. **

**SO LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

Will he ever tear down the walls in his mind?

And if he does, what will I find?

* * *

Will there be true happiness, and joy?

Or will that be a decoy?

* * *

Will he ever be able to trust?

Or will it crumble to dust?

* * *

Will he let me inside?

Or have his insides already died?

* * *

What happens when I get to his heart?

What happens when we part?

* * *

What happens when I'm not looking?

What am I not seeing?

* * *

I see all these possibilities, and more.

And after all that, my mind has gone sore.

* * *

I will befriend him, and he won't ever be lost.

I will befriend the one and only, JACK FROST.

* * *

**OH GLOB YOU MADE IT THIS FAR! I SHALL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES! *hands plates full of cookies to all my readers***

**Thank you so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	5. Dead Frost

**I. HAVE. NO IDEA. AS TO WHERE. THIS. CAME FROM. **

**Maybe you would enjoy a poem about out Jackie-Boy being gone. Forever. I guess? I don't know anymore. BUT ANYWAY, **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ANGST!**

* * *

He wanted to trust.

He wanted to love.

In all these crows,

he wanted a dove.

* * *

He needed someone

to be there when he cried,

when he broke down,

and when his happiness died.

* * *

He wanted to find a reason

to keep living in such a way.

And every morn', he thought of you

and he kept living everyday.

* * *

He could've gone away if he wanted to,

and if he wasn't scared, he would've already did.

But then, he remembered that

he was just another kid.

* * *

"We don't have time for children!",

You once said.

And now, because of you,

Jack Frost is dead.

* * *

**OKAY HI. **

**Thanks so much for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! :D**


	6. YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	7. Girls: Part 3: END

**OMFG GUYS, IM SO FRICKIN SORRY. ITS JUST THAT I HAVE SCHOOL, AND A SHIT-TON OF HOMEWORK, AND PEOPLE COMING OVER, AND, AND...**

**DEAR GOD HELP ME. **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY! I REALLY AM!\**

**And so, I have greeted you humans with a sad, and touching phenomenon that have a ton of words that have no intelligence to them.**

**This is called fanfiction. **

**And yes, I have been reading homo- I MEAN HOMESTUCK, again. ONWARD!**

* * *

Jack had not moved from his spot on the tree branch. He didn't feel very good, either. But, aside from feeling a little woozy, and sick, he wondered about Jamie. When had Jamie grown so much? Was he losing his believer? And just thinking about that, his emotions got the better of him, and accidently sent a blizzard across Burgess.

Jack, however, did not care. He was too stuck in his rut to care. The wind ruffled his hair, as if saying, _Get up! Stop moping! Let's have some fun! Forget about Jamie for now! _But, alas, Jack could not forget about Jamie, and what he had said. _**A person that can't let go? **_the Winter Child thought, _**Emotional Ice-maker? **_Jack hugged his knees, and staff tighter. "I... I'm not an... I swear it... I'm not an emotional Ice-maker."

And Jack just sat there for the longest time, hugging his knees. Then, he thought for a bit. He thought about his behavior. It was a bit... unusual for a spirit of _fun _and _joy _to be sad like this. And that was something he didn't like. So, he stood up, and he let the wind take wherever he wanted to go.

~o~ O ~o~

A content Winter spirit soared through the sky, and through every boulevard and every avenue there was in New York. Alas, he did not remember the fact that there was a blizzard going on in Burgess.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

A blue room with drawings everywhere was lit up by a desk lamp in the far end of it. Near that desk lamp, were hands writing away on a piece of paper. Jamie worked hard in getting his homework done. This was geometry, something he had some trouble on. But that didn't stop him from getting good grades. He was determined to get a good job, and have a good- _**Wait, why is there a blizzard outside? **_Jamie thought, standing up.

He stared at the window for the longest time, before thinking over the events of three days ago. And only now, had Jamie seen the consequences of getting his best friend hurt. "Wow," Jamie thought, "Geez, I _am _terrible." He thought over his insults, and suddenly felt bad. "I should go apologize," he said to himself. He took a look at the storm raging outside. "...Maybe later."

In this case, 'later' was when it was nighttime, and you couldn't see a bloody thing. The blizzard cleared, and Jamie could not wait any longer. He had a weekend to enjoy the next day, so he decided that, early in the morning, he would find him and apologize.

~o~ O ~o~

The next day, around 6 in the morning, Jamie jumped up from his bed, and he put on his clothing, and the usual winter attire. He wrote his mother a note, and pasted it on the door that led outside. He ran through said door, and he ran until he reached the woods. He had to stop a few times, considering that the woods were quite far from his home. But, with time, he was able to make it.

As soon as he entered the woods, he started yelling, "Jack! Jack, where are you!?"

_Silence._

"Jack, I know you're out here! I know you're the one who caused that storm!"

_Silence._

"Danget, Jack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what I said, I swear it! I really am sorry! You were just trying to help me. And I really am grateful for that."

_Silence._

"I'M SORRY! I AM, REALLY TRULY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, JACK! I WANT YOU TO KEEP COMING TO MY HOUSE! YOU AREN'T AN EMOTIONAL SNOW-MAKER! YOU CAN LET GO! JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Geez, no need to yell that loud."

"OH MY GOSH!", Jamie yelled, jumping back, and causing a certain winter spirit to laugh uncontrollaby. "Oh, shut up, Jack!", Jamie exclaimed, a deep blush of embarrassment crawling up on his face. "Come on! You gotta admit-" "I will admit nothing! Can you forgive me? I knew what I did was wrong...", Jamie said. Jack stared at his believer for the longest time, and finally said, "Yeah, I know your sorry, man. Come on, lets get you home before you catch a cold."

Jamie smiled.

Jack smiled.

Everything was normally perfect again.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	8. Why?

Why?

'Why' is such a simple word.

'Why' can be used to ask many things. Like...

"Why did you leave the milk out?"

Or...

"Why are there mud stains on the carpet?"

Or even...

* * *

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Why did you leave me alone?"

"Why am I like this?"

"Why can't anyone see me?"

"Why am I here?"

"Why did I get reborn?"

"Why did you not love me?"

**"Why didn't you care?"**

* * *

_Why? _'Why' is the thing poor Jack Frost asks everyday of his life-time.

_Why? _'Why' is the thing that made him feel this way.

And it was all your fault; you Guardians made him this way.

You ignored him for three-hundred years.

You'll leave him alone for god-knows how long until finally, he's had enough.

Protectors of Children? Saviours of Childhood? Guardians of Imagination?

_**Hmph, what a load of bull.** _

_** . . . **_


	9. The Word Fear

**Why did I make this? Well, because I was bored during my Mexican-Trip, and I got to thinking about Pitch.**

**SO ENJOY IT!**

* * *

I know a simple thing

that can kill more.

I know a little thing

that can your brain sore.

* * *

This thing is little,

it almost has no meaning to it.

But, then again,

it's so big that it can't quit.

* * *

It can appear in places

you never thought it would show.

And it follows, and it overshadows,

until it decides it's time to go.

* * *

All of us have it,

and it creeps in the darkest places.

We've even seen it

on other people's faces.

* * *

It's something that I

must make very clear.

This little big thing

is called Fear.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	10. Xion: Part 1

**WELL, HELLO FELLOW READERS. I made a new ARC! :D And in this one, I used the name of a video game character! Hope the creator of the game doesn't mind!**

**NOW READ ON!**

* * *

"Let's see... you got the tables set?"

_Moan._

"Yes? Well... what about the food?"

_Another Moan. _

"Another Yes! Okay, go set up the food on that big table, please?"

_Heavy Steps going further away. _

"What else in on the list?", North said to himself. He looked up at the yeti going in and out of the kitchen, setting up the food. The table consisted of food from all around the globe. Gumbo from New Orleans. Pizza and Pasta from Italy. Anything.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, the Guardians (well, four of them) are setting up a party.

Why?

The reason why is because the anniversary of Jack's being reborn was coming up, and North decided to be extra nice to the Winter Spirit. He wanted everything to be alright and okay. Before all this maligma happened, he asked Tooth to keep Jack busy if he ever came by. He wanted it to remain a suprise. A very _special _surprise.

He would need a little bit more time, but that's all he ever had. Time. He was immortal, after all. North looked up from his list, and saw the yeti carrying the 5 tier cake the others helpers had made. "Wait, hold on," North said. The yeti stopped walking. "Take that back in. We leave that as the grand finale!" The yeti groaned, and instantly walked back to the kitchen with the cake in it's hands.

North smirked, and whispered, "This is going to be great."

~o~ O ~o~

"You can't come in, Jack!"

"Now, why not?"

"Y-You just can't!"

"Seriously, Tooth, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong! You just can't come in! There's a giant mess in there, and Phil hasn't finished cleaning up yet!"

"Well," Jack began, "That was all you had to say!" And with that, Jack flew away. And Tooth was let all on her lonesome, wondering how on earth that even worked.

~o~ O ~o~

"Pfft, like I'll leave," Jack said as he flew around the back. There, a plan was at hand. He was going to break in. Or, at least, try to. He had done so a hundred times, and in all of them, he had failed. Apparently, there was a back door. "Bingo!", Jack exclaimed, flying down to the door. But as soon as he opened it, two yetis blocked the entrance, and Jack was forced to find another way in. Now, it was one hundred and one. Jack sighed. "Well, It's not like I can _literatly _break in... That would mean getting yelled at, and I want to B&E* secretly..." Jack thought about it for a bit. _**I guess there really is no other way, **_Jack thought, _**Might as well come back later. **_

And so, Jack flew off to Burgess.

~o~ O ~o~

Jack arrived at Burgess, flying over many families' houses. Most he knew that believed in him, and most that he knew didn't believe in any of the other Guardians or him. It was a clear night; there wasn't snow raining down on the houses for once. And there weren't any people on the streets either. "Wow, the place is barren," Jack muttered, flying lower near the streets. He noticed that only the street lamps were on, and that he really was alone on the streets. "Jesus, it's sort of scary here.", Jack said, walking on the sidewalk. But, if he was scared, that quickly passed.

And then, suddenly, he heard crying. A very faint crying, but he could still hear it. He turned to the alleyway nearest to him, and saw a little girl. He floated over to her, and poked her leg. "Huh?", the little girl said, and saw a man with white hair in front of her. "GAH!", she screamed, cowering and hiding her face in her arms. "Please don't hurt me!" "I'm not going to hurt you. What gave you _that _idea?" The little girl looked at Jack, and she said in a low voice, "Because I'm bad. I should be punished for being bad." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Punished? "Tell me," Jack began, "What do you mean by 'punished'?"

The little girl looked down, and didn't answer. "Don't worry," Jack assured, "You can trust me, I swear. My name is Jack, by the way."

"Well," the little girl began, "Okay. My name is Xion." _**Where have I heard that name before? Hmm... **_Jack thought. He said, "That's a pretty uncommon name around here." Xion answered, "Well, my mommy from before said I was named after someone, and she said from where, but I can't remember from where..." _**Hold the phone, **_Jack thought, _**mommy from before? **_

"XION! XION, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Oh no, Erida's coming!", Xion exclaimed, backing away from the light and getting furthur into the darkness. "Hey, wait, Xion! What's so wrong about-" "SHH!", Xion spat. "She'll hear you!" "XION!", Xion's mother yelled. The little girl whimpered, and headed further down the alleyway. A woman passed by, and peered into the alleyway. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU WORM!", she yelled. Xion screamed, and Jack was forced to watch her take Xion away. Then, he thought for a bit. He stood on the sidelines while Sandy _died _in front of him. **That will **_**not **_**happen again. I will not sit still while someone I know gets pummeled to the ground. **Jack thought.

And then he snapped.

"NO!", he yelled, and flew towards the mother and Xion. Jack froze the ground beneath the woman's feet, and she slipped and fell, leaving Xion standing up next to her. As soon as she saw what happened, Xion began backing slowly away from her fallen mother. "XION!", her mother yelled. Xion flinched. Jack flew a short distance away, and brought out a globe. He whispered, "North Pole." into it, and threw it on the ground. A portal opened up, and he yelled, "XION! GO THROUGH HERE!" Xion instantly turned around, and bolted toward the opening. Her mother ran after her, and although she was right on the little girl's tail, Jack made an ice wall right in front of the woman. Which, in return, knocked her unconcious, rendering her unable to get up.

And with that, Xion and Jack went right through the portal.

* * *

**...Yeah, I Stole it from Kingdom Hearts 365/8 Days. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and as always, I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	11. Xion: Part 2

**And we continue with the kidnapping of a little girl named Xion! :D**

**Now, read your hearts out.**

* * *

They arrived at the North Pole with no sweat at all. Xion was a little shaken up from running away from her mother, but otherwise, fine. To both their surprise, the room was pitch black. Xion began to whimper, but Jack assured, "Don't be scared, Xion. I'm here to protect you, alright?" Jack couldn't see it, but Xion nodded. Jack got into a fighting stance, and yelled out, "I'm not afraid of you! Come on out!"

"SURPRISE!"

"HOLY MOTHER NATURE, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!", Jack exclaimed, nearly blasting one of the yetis. The room's lights turned back on, and in the far end of the room, near the giant globe, were tables filled with other seasonal spirits whom weren't exactly on great terms with Jack Frost. Other tables consisted of other spirits.

One table sat the Grim Reaper, and Mother Nature. They were enemies, given the fact that Mother Nature was the one giving _life_ and the Grim Reaper was the one giving _death._ But today, they decided to let bigones be bigones and be nice to each other for once. In another were the four seasons, which were all brothers and sisters: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Air was a nice one, and often wild and tomboyish. She was friends with Jack. Earth was calm and... tree hugger-ish, and he worked more with their mother, Mother Nature (**A/N: Ironic, right? their mother is MOTHER Nature.**) Fire was stubborn, and short-tempered; almost anything annoying was going to set him off like a valcanoe. And then, there was Water. Water was a calm one all the the time. Nearly emotionless. Except for when she's mad. Then all hell breaks loose. She, and her brother, Fire, really didn't get along. At all. Today, however, was an exception.

But, most important of all, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all standing in front of one of the tables. "Welcome, Jack,", North exclaimed, walking towards Jack. Then he got close to his face, and whispered, "And I see you've brought a friend." He pointed to Xion.

All the while, Xion was mesmerized by the fact that she was seeing _Santa Claus._ She turned her head to the side. On the other side of the plump man, she saw the Easter Bunny, who she thought was the Tooth Fairy, and a short man whom she thought was Sandman. "WOW!", she exclaimed, running away from Santa and Jack and towards the other legends. "The Tooth Fairy! Easter Bunny, and even Sandman!"

"That's me, mate."

"Hello, little girl!"

Sandy waved.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Xion!", Xion exclaimed, smiling an awful lot. Tooth exclaimed, "Just like the video game character!" On the other side of the room, Jack snapped his fingers, and exclaimed, "That's where I've heard that from! It's from Kingdom Hearts!" And, on the far end near the globe, Xion exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

North snapped his fingers repeatedly close to Jack's face, getting his attention. "We were talking?", North said.

"Oh yeah. What's so wrong with bringing a kid to the North Pole?"

"Many things!"

"And those things are? You know, I might've just saved her from definite danger."

"From what? Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause? Do you?"

"From her mother! Or stepmother, depending on the fact that she said, and I quote, 'my mommy from before.'"

"Her father is going to look for her, ya know. He's going to depend on the police to find her."

"I. Saved. Her. She was afraid her step-mother was going to find her! She even called her step-mother Erida, and not by 'mommy'! And you weren't there when I was forced to watch her take her away, dragging her by the arm. Painfully, might I add!"

"You have to take her back to her mother-"

"Protecting the children. Isn't that what we were _made _to do, North? Why do you want me to stop doing that?"

And that caught North in the throat. When Jack thought the conversation was over, he walked away towards the excited Xion, and three Guardians.

"So," Jack began, "Where do we start?"

~o~ O ~o~

"Now, _this _is fun!", Jack exclaimed, while he watched North chug a giant glass of Eggnog mixed with Vodka. Tooth was on the far end of the room, _not _enjoying the party because she knew this would most likely rot their teeth later. She really just floated next to Xion, who was sitting in a corner, away from all the comotion.

"So," Tooth began, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure.", Xion responded.

_Silence._

"U-Um," Tooth stuttered, "Tell me more about yourself, besides the fact that you were named after a video game character."

"I have my mother from after, if that's what you want to know."

"Mother from... after? Oh, like a stepmother then."

"She was chasing me when I ran away from home. Erida doesn't like me. So, for being bad, she punishes me with those big hands."

"Big Hands? Oh my..." _**You poor thing... **_Tooth thought.

"Anything else you would like to tell me? You can trust me, I swear."

"Um... I don't have... a daddy. He went away a long time ago. Erida said he wasn't going to come back."

Tooth was taken back. He went away? He _died? _Is that what she meant?

"Oh... Xion, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to not having a daddy."

"By the way, I don't think you're bad, Xion."

"I'm not?"

"No! In fact, I've heard once from No- I'm mean Santa, that you were on the nice list!"

Xion's eyes widened. "Really?", she said, her voice filled with hope. Tooth stared at her for the longest time, and then realized that this poor child never had hope to begin with. She was beaten black and blue, and she didn't have another person to stop it. She didn't have a savior. "Yes, of course!"

But, now that Tooth thought back, Jack was her savior.

He saved her from being hit again, and again tonight, and that was something that makes a worthy Guardian.

Jack was Xion's Guardian.

* * *

**SO.**

**MUCH. **

**CHEESE. **

**Oh my gosh. Anyway, what do you think of Xion? And get this- she has the same short hair and blue eyes as the original! But, instead of bangs, MY Xion has her hair parted in the left side of her face. THIS ARC IS NOT FINISHED. This might go on for a while, actually...**

**I'm going to shut up now, and say thanks so much for reading, and as always, I read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! **


	12. Xion: Part 3

**HI GUYS!**

**Sorry for not updating almost anything for a long time. Here's how I make up for it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The night after the party, everyone (well, not the drunk spirits) went to their respectable, suitable homes. Where-as, Jack had a night of not only having a ton of eggnog to drink, but to also look after Xion, who was sleeping in what was _supposed _to be his room ages ago. He still had North to deal with, considering on what they had discussed the day of the party.

_"What's so wrong with bringing a kid to the North Pole?"_

_"Many things!" _

_"And those things are? You know, I might've just saved her from definite danger." _

_"From what? Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause? Do you?" _

_"From her mother! Or stepmother, depending on the fact that she said, and I quote, 'my mommy from before.'" _

_"Her father is going to look for her, ya know. He's going to depend on the police to find her." _

_"I. Saved. Her. She was afraid her step-mother was going to find her! She even called her step-mother Erida, and not by 'mommy'! And you weren't there when I was forced to watch her take her away, dragging her by the arm. Painfully, might I add!" _

_"You have to take her back to her mother-" _

_"Protecting the children. Isn't that what we were made to do, North? Why do you want me to stop doing that?" _

And that was where the conversation ended, and Jack wanted it to end just like that. He stared at drunkard North hobble away from the globe, and near his bedroom door. And he just _fell in. _So abrubtly that it made Jack snicker**. **_**I might as well prank him later. Maybe something small, like drawing on his face with a marker,**_He thought. As he thought, he heard another door opening and closing. Jack turned and saw Bunnymund quite drunk as well. _**Maybe he drank a ton of Vodka, too, **_Jack thought.

But, nevermind that.

Jack felt the need to check up on Xion. He made sure to do that, too. He peered into his room, and saw that the room was unusually dark. He went to turn on the light, but when he turned them on, for a split second, Pitch Black was menacinglly leaning over the bed.

Over the bed Xion was sleeping in.

Jack readied his staff, and then realized that the enemy had fallen back into the dark shadows. Just to be sure that he was actually gone (which he was sure he wasn't), he kept his guard up, and looked left and right. Then, he dashed over to Xion, who by the looks of it, was having one _hell _of a nightmare.* "No! Don't... Don't leave, mommy! Don't leave... me... with Erida...", Xion moaned, while she kept tossing and turning, left and right. "It's okay, Xion," Jack whispered, "It's okay! Wake up, please? Come on, Xion. Snap out of-"

Suddenly, Xion screamed.

"WOAH! Xion, calm down! Calm down!", Jack exclaimed. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!", Xion yelled, startling the rest of everyone in the house. Finally, Jack managed to get a hold of her, and pulled her into a hug. Not just a I-want-this-all-to-stop-and-be-silent hug. More like a you'll-be-safe-if-I'm-here-with-you, -so-don't-worry hug. Jack really truly cared about this one kid. Other than Jamie, Xion caught a snag with him, too.

Countless times, the winter spirit whispered softly, "It's okay, Xion. I'm here. Don't worry, okay?" While he said that, Xion cried.

Xion cried for the first time in two years.

Xion hadn't cried since the day her mother died in a car accident. She went to her funeral, holding her father's hand. She tugged on his tux sleeve, asking, "Why did they bury mommy?" Meanwhile, her father cried silently, and he answered, "Because she's gone to sleep, honey. She went to sleep, but isn't going to wake up for some time." Poor, seven year old Xion was surprised, than screamed, "No! They can't! _She _can't! She has to wake up, right? Who'll help me with my homework? Who'll tuck me in at night and tell me bed-time stories?" When she said all that, her father only cried more. Then, tears started cascading down her tiny face, and Xion began to whimper. Whimper because she knew her mother wasn't going to be with them anymore. Whimper because she felt like she had failed in helping.

But most importantly, whimper because from that moment on, she felt alone.

From that day, her father hadn't payed any kind of attention to his only daughter. Instead, he drank and drank and drank until he passed out from all that drinking. A year later, when Xion was 8, her father started to show happiness again. That had made Xion very happy. She thought, _**Finally! My daddy is being happy again! **_She made sure not to make her dad mad in any way possible. She washed dishes, cleaned the house, watered the plants. Everything her mother would have done. Soon enough, her father started dating. Then, he too, had caught a snag with one lady in particular.

Erida.

When he had first met Erida, she was a sassy, beautiful, elegant women who was simply out for a drink with a couple of her woman friends. He spotted her from across a table, and he had the courage to go up and talk to this wonderful person. "Hello," he greeted, taking a seat next to her. Erida greeted, "Hello." And then there was this long pause where only the sounds of men cheering, and girls talking filled the void. Finally, Erida broke the unpaused everything. She asked, "So, what are you doing here? I'm here with a couple of my friends." Xion's father then said, "Oh, I'm here by myself. It gets lonesome, ya know?" And from that moment on, he was hooked onto her. A few months later, on the month of October, Xion's father married Erida, and everyone was happy.

Then, came the beating.

After the wedding, Xion's father and Erida spent a good two weeks for their honeymoon, and eventually came back. Xion greeted them both with open arms, and everything was well. Erida moved in with them, and suddenly, it went to hell. The bloody woman didn't give one shit about Xion. Not one. In almost no time, Erida started hating Xion to the core. Erida started hitting her, punching her, kicking her, and then making her do all the chores. All of this and also punishing her with unthinkable things. The only time that Erida would do these things would be when her father was at work. At a time, he would be gone the whole day, and Xion would be Erida's to torture and abuse.

One day, Erida abused her so badly, that it left Xion on the floor, unable to move a muscle.

But now, Xion was safe here, in the North Pole. No one here was going to harm her in any way. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and even Jack Frost were here. They were going to protect her, right?

Nothing can hit her, right? There was no Boogeyman, or the Lady in White* or any goblins or anything, right?

..._Right?_

* * *

**Don't I just have a way of making people OOC? **

**Anyway, I felt like this just... _had _to happen, ya know? The whole comforting Xion thing... **

**ANYWAY**

**Thanks so much for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


End file.
